


At Least This Crossover Makes Some Form of Sense

by TheBardsCipher



Series: Why Do I keep Doing This? [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Don't know where this fits at all in any canon, I've never written anything for Kingdom Hearts, Is kinda set during KH3 so maybe spoilers?, The power of friendship, This was only edited twice so if something is spelled wrong oops, When a plot bunny won't shut up you just gotta write, so most likely ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardsCipher/pseuds/TheBardsCipher
Summary: But the Plot Bunny didn't.The kids hear about a creepy mansion outside of Twilight Town and knowing them they'll end up in trouble.





	At Least This Crossover Makes Some Form of Sense

“Alright, ya lads can be done for the day, but if they come back-”

“We miss the chance to say hi to our uncle!” The three boys spoke in unison.

Scrooge nodded his head and turned back towards the Le Grand Bistrot. “Don't run off too far. Little Chef and I will have dinner ready when you come back!” With that he left.

Dewey grabbed the blue hat from his head and spun it towards the chest in the back of the shop. “Finally! I can take off this stupid sweater! It's too hot for it. How do you keep your jacket on all the time?”

Louie threw his hat towards the chest also. “Its called comfort, dear Dewford! Also I wear a hoodie, not a sweater.”

Huey pulled his sweater off and carefully placed it in the chest along with his brothers' sweaters and their hats. He placed his hat back on his head. “Okay, we're done changing!” He called out.

Webby darted out from behind a shelf. “Oh my gosh! You weren't kidding! Sora is super nice! Did you see the way he spun on that barrel! I'm gonna go spin on that barrel!”

Lena wasn't too far behind Webby and folded her arms. She laughed. “I just can't believe Scrooge makes you dress the same when you're running the shop.”

Louie shrugged. “Says it has something to do with cute things selling better.”

Huey was doing finishing touches on the tidying of the shop. “You know how you can't say no to a five year old selling lemonade? Yeah, can't say no to triplets dressed in color code and finishing each others' sentences.”

“Anyways, we're free to go exploring!” Dewey said as he jumped over the counter.

“There's a door! Use it!” Huey squawked.

Lena leaned against the counter. “I knew your family traveled to different places, I just wasn't expecting different worlds!”

Webby smiled. “Yeah! This is so cool!”

Dewey smirked. “We haven't been to Twilight Town yet so let's go exploring!”

“Alright, one second, let me close shop first!” Huey sighed. As soon as Lena pushed off the counter and moved to stand by Webby, Huey pulled the shutters closed.

As soon as all five of them were out Ddewey grinned. “So I heard that there's a creepy mansion just outside of here. We have to go to the forest first!”

The crew of kids ran through the streets looking for an exit that led to the forest. Eventually they found a drop that led to a tunnel.

“This looks promising!” Dewey said.

Lena frowned. “Smells funky, like musty water or something...” she muttered.

“Adventure awaits!” Webby called as she jumped down.

“Webby! You can't just leap! You gotta look first!” Huey called down to her.

Webby stuck her tongue out and then wandered around the corner.

“Webby can handle herself...” Louie said. He quickly grabbed Ddewey's shirt as Dewey tried to jump. “You, however, should probably just drop down carefully...”

“I found an entrance to a tunnel! Are you guys coming or what!” Webby called out as she peeked around the corner.

“You guys are slow” Lena muttered as she pushed them aside and jumped down after Webby.

Dewey broke free from Louie's grasped and jumped down too.

Louie and Huey looked at each other and shrugged. Louie went first, walking over to the edge and dropping down. Huey carefully sat on the edge and then pushed himself off, landing carefully besides his brother. They ran after the other three.

After entering the tunnel and sliding down a slope, the kids stopped and looked around. The area was like a maze.

“So where to now?” Louie grumbled.

“The forest, duh. Come on, there's got to be a path that leads to it,” Dewey said. He ran ahead. Webby quickly followed, dragging Lena along, and Louie and Huey followed close behind.

At the end of the tunnel, they found a set of stairs. “Wonder where those lead to,” Webby mused. She ran up ahead, taking the stairs by two. At the top she noticed the ceiling was a set of doors. “HEY! I FOUND SOME WOODEN DOORS!” She shouted.

Dewey ran after her and stopped when he came to the area. “Here, let me climb on your shoulders!” Wehn Webby nodded, he carefully climbed onto Webby's shoulders and pushed the doors open. Sunlight hit his face as the door swung open. “We found the forest!” He called out as he jumped down. He pulled himself out of the tunnel system. He turned to help Lena and Webby up before he started to look around. “'Now which direction to the mansion...”

Webby stepped forward. “Not sure, I could climb a tree and get a higher perspective!”

There was a grunting sound and they turned to watch Louie roll away from the entrance and lay on his back. “Or we could go the direction there isn't a wall...” Louie suggested. He stood up and pointed forward. “Look there's even some paths. Not sure if they go to the mansion or not, but they're a good start.”

Huey, who had climbed up after Louie had rolled away, brushed himself off. “And you know what the Guide Book says!” He pointed his finger in the air.

The rest of the group groaned.

“Always stick to the path,” his brothers said.

Lena dashed forward and spun on her heel so she was facing them again. “Well, are we going or what?”

Webby laughed and ran forward. “Race you guys!” She called out before her and Lena ran off ahead.

“HEY! NO FAIR! WARNING FIRST!” Dewey shouted as he raced off after them. Huey and Louie ran after to keep up.

They ducked under low hanging branches and jumped over roots. They darted across branches and through a small stream. Their laughter and yelling the only sound in the woods.

Webby skid to a stop, causing Lena and Dewey bumped into her. Huey and Louie slowed down as they came upon the scene.

Before them stood several black creatures with big yellow eyes. The creatures stood there shaking for a couple of seconds before a few of them lunged at the group of kids.

Webby and Lena jumped in one direction while the triplets jumped in the other.

“What are these things!” Lena shouted. She pulled Webby to the side as one of them jumped at them again.

Huey pulled his book out. “I-I think they're called Shadows! Uncle Donald mentioned them once!”

“They're a type of Heartless!” Dewey added.

“A what!?” Lena shouted.

Several of the Shadows seemed to melt into the ground. Lena watched as one moved towards her and Webby. “Oh no you don't!” She said. She ran towards it and seemed to punch at the ground. The Shadow paused and dashed away. Lena turned to check the rest of the area.

Webby was trying to figure out how to attack the Shadows when they were flat. Dewey was trying to keep one away from Louie and Huey was hitting one with his book, looking completely peeved.

The Shadow that Webby was trying to attack popped out and attacked her. Webby let out a startled yell as she stumbled to the ground.

“Webby!” Lena cried out. She ran towards the fight and pulled the Shadow off of Webby. She threw it to the side before helping Webby up. “Are you okay?”

Webby nodded her head. “I've got a plan, but we should probably go help the boys!”

The girls ran towards where the triplets needed help. Lena hit the Shadow attacking Dewey and Louie and Webby attack the one that Huey was hitting.

The Shadows got startled and melted back to the ground. They began to regroup.

Webby grabbed Lena and pulled her so they were both standing in front of the boys. “My plan involves magic,” she said.

Lena nodded her head. “Totally agree. You're the one with the plan. You can do the spell.” Lena tightened her grip on Webby's hand. “Go for it.”

Webby nodded her head. She turned and focused on the magic that she and Lena shared. She watched as the Shadows moved towards them. She took a deep breath and held out her free hand. “To help us win this fight, I ask for help from the light!”

A bright light formed at the palm of her hand. It grew and grew until it erupted. Trails of light danced around the area as the huge eruption took out the Shadows. As the lights died down the boys cheered.

“That was so cool!”

“You took them all out with just one hit!”

Huey walked over to them. “Are you two okay? That was the most intense use of magic I've seen either of you use. You're not tired or anything are you?”

Webby shrugged. “A little, but the mansion can't be much further,” she said.

Lena nodded her head. “Yeah, if needs be I can nap when we get back to the shop.”

“What are we waiting for then! Let's go then!” Dewey said excitedly.

“Well, I figured you were waiting for me,” a voice said from the direction they needed to go.

The group turned their heads towards the voice. There stood a human girl with blonde hair and dressed in a black cloak.

Webby smiled. “Oh! Did you wanna go to the mansion too? Great! I'm Webby!”

The girl walked towards them. “Larxene. I'm not here for the mansion. I'm here for...” She paused and looked around. Her look settled back on Webby and a smirk appeared on her face. “I'm here for you actually. Are you pure of heart?”

Webby brought a hand up to her beak in thought. “'I hope so. I mean I've gotten in a couple of fights, but that's usually to help the people I care about. I mainly just want to make people happy.”

Dewey set a hand on her shoulder. “Yeah! Webby's, like, the nicest person I know!”

Both of his brothers shot him a glare. Louie punched him in the arm. “Dewey!” He whispered harshly

Dewey looked over and tilted his head. “What?” He whispered.

“Stranger danger!” Huey whispered back.

Lena looked back at the boys and then stepped in front of Webby to place herself between her and Larxene. “Don't touch her.”

Webby looked surprised. “Lena?”

Larxene laughed. “What's this? Now you're interesting...” she said.

Lena glared at her. “Back off...”

Larxene ignored her. She folded her arms. “You shouldn't even exist. Where did you get your heart?”

Lena looked at her like she was nuts. “What are you talking about?” Out of the corner of her eye she saw the boys sneak off. “What do you mean, where did I get my heart?”

Larxene set her hand against her head. “You're not natural. You're more advanced than all the Heartless I've seen...”

Lena sputtered and she glanced back at Webby before turning back to Larxene. “You think I'm one of those things? You're nuts!”

“Wouldn't be the weirdest thing I've dealt with. How else do you explain the amount of darkness I sense from you?” Larxene said. She walked forward. “Xehanort might like seeing you too.” She reached to grab both of the girls.

Larxene stumbled as the triplets pounced onto her. Louie jumped for her legs to trip her, Dewey jumped for the arm that was reaching out for Webby and Lena, and Huey jumped on her back. She toppled to the ground.

“RUN!” Dewey shouted as he dodged the fall.

Lena and Webby ran back towards the entrance of the tunnel. Lena took one last glance back. She could see Huey rolling off Larxene and standing up and Dewey helping Louie quickly up. She turned back around.

Webby glanced around. “We won't make it in time!” She said worriedly.

Lena spotted a small group of trees by the path. “This way and get ready to grab the boys as they rush past,” she said. She led Webby over into the shadows by the trees. “Keep a hold of my hand,” she whispered.

Webby nodded her head.

They stood there in silence waiting for the boys to run by. As soon as they did, Lena and Webby grabbed Huey and Dewey's wrists and pulled them in, Dewey dragging Louie along.

The boys looked at them in surprise. “Wha-?” Huey started.

Lena put a finger to her beak. “Keep a hold of me,” she whispered.

Huey nodded and kept his wrist slumped in Lena's hand. Louie and Dewey moved so they were touching Lena's shoulders. They stood there in silence for what seemed like forever.

Soon Larxene stormed past the trees. “Where did those brats go! Whatever, they're probably in town by now. There's more important things to take care of...” With that Larxene opened up a shadowy portal and stepped through, disappearing on the spot.

The kids stood there for a couple more minutes before Lena sighed. “I think we're good. Let's get out of these shadows, its getting uncomfortable...”

The boys let go of her and moved out of the shadows.

“That was intense,” Dewey muttered.

“She was ready to, like, kidnap you two or something!” Louie added.

Huey frowned as he watched Webby lead Lena out of the shadows. “Are you alright?”

Lena shrugged. “I'd just really like to go back to the shop and nap. Maybe eat some of the food that Scrooge and Little Chef are supposed to be making. Maybe some pie too...”

Dewey nodded his head. “Oh definitely! That tunnel shouldn't be too far...”

Webby frowned and glanced over at Lena. “Thanks for saving me,” she said.

Lena smirked. “You'd do the same...”

Louie rolled his eyes. “It's what friends do. You two save each other, we save you two. We're stronger together...”

Webby smiled small. “You're right!”

Lena laughed. “I guess the power of friendship wins again!”

Webby cheered. “YEAH!”

They arrived at the entrance of the tunnel. “No one tells Uncle Scrooge, right?” Dewey asked.

There was a chorus of “No”s.

“And definitely not Uncle Donald!” Dewey added.

“Oh definitely not!” Louie replied.

“But-” Huey started.

“No! If he finds out we ran across someone in a dark cloak, he'll flip out!” Dewey said.

Lena folded her arms. “I have the feeling he'll deal with her later...” Lena muttered.

Webby nodded her head. “But he should be fine. He's a trained Mage after all and he has the help from Sora and Goofy!”

The triplets looked at each other. “We'll sell extra good items for him...and maybe a family discount...” Dewey said.

“As long as Uncle Scrooge doesn't find out we're doing so,” Huey added.

“If we do it discretely enough, he shouldn't,” Louie said.

Lena smiled and shook her head. “Let's go. I'm tired,” she said. She climbed down into the tunnel.

Webby jumped down after her and the boys were quick to follow. The rest of the walk was done in silence.

 

~

 

“You see Uncle Donald, we could sell you this Gummi Cannon for the regular price OR we could sell it for 10 less if Sora teaches Webby how to do those spins on the barrel,” Louie said. He held out his hand.

“WHAT!” Donald said.

Sora laughed. “Deal!”

Webby cheered in the back. Lena high fived her from the chest she was sitting on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Never trust a plot bunny that makes you sit there going "What?" for more than a day.


End file.
